With the advent of social media and mass availability of digital cameras, users are capturing more digital images. To set their captured images apart, users often want to pass their images through a filter or to otherwise modify their image to make the image unique. Furthermore, users often use an avatar or some other graphic display during interaction with other users via a social media, gaming, or other communication platform to distinguish themselves from others. To modify the avatar or other graphic display, users often use sophisticated software either installed on their device or accessible via a connection with another device to make the desired modifications.